L'Aube d'un nouveau jour
by Emerys08
Summary: Et si John le Rouge avait vraiment eut Jane, comment l'histoire finirait-elle ? Depuis la disparition de Jane la nuit semble être tombé sur l'équipe de l'agent Lisbon. Contemplerons-t-il l'aube d'un nouveau jour


Bonjour tout le monde.

Me voici avec une nouvelle histoire, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire.

J'ai imaginé comment John le Rouge pouvait être vaincu et voilà le résultat

Les personnages ne m'appartiennent pas (je préfère laisser Jane à Lisbon, on ne sait jamais ^^)

La correction est signée Leust16 que je remercie

x

x

L'aube d'un nouveau jour

L'agent Lisbon passa les portes de l'ascenseur et descendit à son étage. Comme d'habitude, elle était la première arrivée, une habitude qui avait eu tendance à se renforcer depuis un an, depuis sa mort.

Tout avait commencé par une enquête dont John le Rouge était le suspect. Bien sur, Jane n'en avait fait qu'à sa tête, ce qui avait énervé Lisbon. Puis il y avait eu la dispute et Jane était parti. Personne n'aurait pu prévoir que ce serait la dernière fois que l'on verrait Patrick Jane en vie. Inquiète de ne pas le voir revenir, Lisbon avait voulu aller le chercher, mais arrivée sur le parking, elle avait remarqué que la voiture de Jane était toujours là. L'inquiétude l'avait gagnée et n'avait fait que se renforcer aux fil des heures passées sans nouvelle de Jane.

Et finalement, ils en avaient eues sous forme vidéo. Et Lisbon aurait préféré ne pas en avoir. Jane était attaché par les poignets au plafond, ses pieds touchant à peine le sol. Il était torse nu et pieds nus, un bandeau couvrait ses yeux et il semblait terrifié. Puis le premier coup de fouet était tombé, accompagné du cri de Jane, puis un autre et encore un autre. La vidéo durait une heure et les cris de Jane n'avaient pas cessé un seul instant. Puis il y avait eu le silence, étouffant, si terrifiant que la seule chose que l'on souhaitait était qu'il soit brisé, même par un cri.

Après la réception de cette vidéo par le CBI, une enquête avait été menée et on avait retrouvé la trace de Jane. Mais trop tard. Lorsque Lisbon était arrivée sur les lieux de détention de son consultant, il ne restait plus que des cendres. Un corps avait été retrouvé, mais tellement brûlé que les tests ADN étaient impossibles à effectuer. C'était pourtant inutile car on avait retrouvé, sur le corps, l'alliance de Jane. Et il n'y eut plus de place pour le doute.

C'était il y a un an maintenant et des funérailles avaient été organisées. Il y avait eut énormément de monde, plus que ce que Lisbon avait prévu et elle avait compris alors que Jane n'avait pas menti à ses clients, mais qu'il leur avait offert de l'espoir. L'affaire avait été classée après cela, et depuis, l'alliance de Jane était accrochée au bout d'une fine chaîne au cou de Lisbon et elle ne l'enlevait jamais.

Comme tous les matins, Lisbon s'arrêta dans l'open space et contempla le canapé de Jane. Personne n'y avait touché depuis son départ. Le seul qui avait proposé de s'en débarrasser avait dû subir les foudres de Lisbon. Elle ressortit finalement et alla s'enfermer dans son bureau pour remplir son dernier rapport.

x

x

La journée était déjà bien entamée lorsque l'impensable se produisit. Lisbon était en train de discuter avec l'un des mécènes du CBI, un homme éduqué d'un certain âge et qui avait fait de nombreux dons aux forces de l'ordre, quand soudainement, l'un des agents déboula dans l'open space et se précipita pour allumer la télé. Il n'eut même pas besoin de changer de chaîne, l'information était diffusée partout.

Un présentateur télé était en train de parler d'une opération de police de très grande envergure et il donna la parole à son envoyé spécial.

_- Oui, James, comme vous venez de le dire, ici, c'est un véritable coup de filet qui est mené par les forces de l'ordre. Et cette opération n'a pas uniquement lieu ici, mais dans tout le pays. Des centaines de policiers, d'agents et de militaires participent à la plus grande chasse à l'homme de toute l'histoire de l'Amérique. _

_A l'instant où je vous parle, des centaines d'hommes sont arrêtés à travers les 51 états de notre nation. Ca va du petit malfrat au chef de gang et il y a également des policiers, des avocats, des politiciens... on vient de m'annoncer à l'instant que trois gouverneurs viennent d'être arrêtés. _

_Et la raison de tout ceci tient en trois mots : John le Rouge. Chaque personne arrêtée aujourd'hui fait partie d'un réseau de contact qui a pour leader le fameux tueur en série. Et les preuves contre chacun d'entre eux sont accablantes._

- Merci, Tony. Et nous avons reçu il y a quelques instants une photo inédite. Mesdames et Messieurs, nous sommes en possession d'une photo du tueur John le Rouge.

A ce moment là, une photo apparut en plein écran sur la télévision et chacun des agents fut pétrifié par la surprise, parce que cet homme, ils le connaissaient. Le regard de Lisbon se tourna alors vers leur mécène et la main de la jeune femme se posa aussitôt sur la crosse de son arme. Cet homme avait tué Jane, il l'avait tué et il osait se montrer ici. La colère de la jeune femme ne put cependant pas s'exprimer, car au même moment, des hommes fortement armés entrèrent dans la pièce et encerclèrent John le Rouge. Celui-ci se contenta d'envoyer un sourire clairement moqueur à Lisbon, un sourire qui voulait dire : j'ai gagné.

Un sourire qui s'effaça très vite en voyant qui se tenait derrière les forces spéciales.

- Impossible, murmura-t-il.

Et de nouveau, tout le monde fut figé par la surprise, car Patrick Jane se tenait devant eux et il faisait face calmement au meurtrier de sa femme et de sa fille. John se débattit soudainement tant et si bien qu'il réussit à sortir de la poigne de l'agent qui le tenait. Le tueur sortit alors une arme et la pointa vers Jane. Mais celui-ci ne bougea pas, lui qui avait auparavant si peur des armes, faisait face à un meurtrier armé avec beaucoup de calme.

- Vous êtes mort, affirma John le Rouge.

- Vraiment? C'est étrange parce que je ne me suis jamais senti aussi vivant, fit Jane avec ironie.

- Aucune importance, répliqua John. Si je tombe maintenant, vous tomberez avec moi. Adieu.

Une détonation fut entendue et John le Rouge s'effondra. Une balle venait de lui traverser le crane, tirée par le sniper positionné sur le toit de l'immeuble d'en face. Jane observa cet homme qui avait détruit sa vie et celle de beaucoup d'autres personnes. Maintenant, il ne pourrait plus faire de mal à quiconque. Jane s'écarta alors du cadavre et s'approcha de Lisbon et de son équipe.

- Jane, murmura Lisbon, incrédule.

- Bonjour Lisbon, répondit le mentaliste avec douceur.

Il ne vit pas le coup venir, par contre il le sentit parfaitement. Lisbon avait un sacré crochet du droit.

- Espèce de sale con égoïste, lâcha furieusement Lisbon entre ses dents. Espèce de … ça vous amuse à ce point de faire souffrir les autres?

- Croyez-vous vraiment que j'avais le choix, répondit Jane. C'était le seul moyen d'arrêter John le Rouge.

- Oui et tout le monde sait que John le Rouge est à vous ! La vengeance, c'est la seule chose que vous connaissez, votre âme ne comprend que ça !

Lisbon était plus que furieuse et elle pleurait également. Jane baissa légèrement la tête.

- La vengeance ? Oui c'est vrai, pendant longtemps, je n'ai vécu que pour ça, avoua Jane. Mais ensuite les choses se sont mises à changer.

- Vraiment ? Railla Lisbon, et qu'est ce qui a changé ?

- Vous, répondit Jane, vous tous. Lorsque j'étais entre les mains de John le Rouge, j'ai fini par comprendre que sa mort ne me ramènerait pas la famille qu'il m'avait déjà prise, mais qu'elle l'empêcherait de m'en prendre une autre, ajouta-t-il dans un murmure.

Le regard de Jane, qui n'avait pas lâché Lisbon le temps de sa déclaration, se posa par la suite sur chacun des membres de son équipe. Et aucun d'entre eux, pas même Cho, ne put empêcher les larmes d'envahir ses yeux.

- Jane, murmura Lisbon, incertaine.

- Je sais que je vous ai tous blessés et j'en suis vraiment désolé, mais c'était nécessaire. J'avais déjà prit la décision d'arrêter de survivre dans le passé pour pouvoir vivre dans le présent. Mais sans vous, mon présent n'a aucune raison d'être.

Lorsque Jane sentit les bras de Lisbon l'étreindre avec douceur, il sut qu'il serait pardonné pour cette année d'absence. Pas tout de suite, mais bientôt. Les applaudissements retentirent alors dans l'open space et chaque agent voulut serrer la main de Patrick Jane.

x

x

Après cela, il fallut une semaine à Jane pour que sa situation soit régularisée, que tous les papiers soient remplis et qu'il reçoive une décoration pour son courage exemplaire.

Tout semblait être rentré dans l'ordre, mais le retour de Jane et la promesse qu'il ne partirait plus ne sembla pas calmer l'inquiétude de Lisbon. Et le fait qu'il ne soit pas réintégré tout de suite à l'équipe n'arrangea pas les choses. La jeune femme passait régulièrement devant la maison de son consultant et s'inquiétait dès qu'elle ne voyait aucun signe de vie.

Un soir, alors que Lisbon n'arrivait pas à dormir, elle prit sa voiture et se rendit devant chez Jane, pour le voir partir de chez lui avec sa voiture… ou du moins essayer. Lisbon s'arrêta un peu plus loin et rejoignit son consultant à pied.

- Vous partez quelque part ? demanda Lisbon

Elle eut le plaisir de voir Jane sursauter, mais contrairement à ce à quoi elle s'attendait, il ne montra aucune gêne de s'être fait prendre.

- J'allais rendre une visite à de vieilles connaissances, répondit le mentalist.

- Ma voiture est garée pas loin, je peux vous y emmener, proposa Lisbon.

Jane hésita alors, il savait, bien sûr, que Lisbon était inquiète pour lui, il l'avait de nombreuses fois vue passer devant chez lui. Le mentalist se détourna alors de sa voiture et se rapprocha de Lisbon. La jeune femme ressentit aussitôt une profonde inquiétude en voyant le regard triste de l'homme devant elle.

- Je comptais… je pensais rendre visite à ma femme et ma fille, avoua Jane.

- Venez, se contenta de répondre Lisbon.

Jane se laissa guider jusqu'à la voiture de la jeune femme et laissa celle-ci le conduire au cimetière, seulement à moitié étonné qu'elle sache où était enterrée sa famille. Jane sortit du véhicule et s'approcha des tombes. Il pencha alors la tête sur le côté, surpris de voir qu'elles avaient été entretenues. Lorsqu'il releva les yeux, Lisbon était sortie de la voiture et regardait les tombes avec tristesse et il comprit. Lisbon était venue s'occuper des tombes de sa famille. Il offrit à la jeune femme un large sourire et lui tendit la main, l'invitant à le rejoindre. Lisbon se rapprocha et prit la main de son consultant.

- Merci, murmura Jane.

Lisbon se contenta de lui offrir un sourire timide en rougissant légèrement, mais elle ne dit rien, laissant un silence apaisant s'installer.

- Elles vous auraient adorée, déclara soudainement Jane.

Il eut un léger reniflement amusé lorsqu'une idée lui traversa l'esprit.

- Charlotte ne vous aurait pas lâchée d'une semelle, vous demandant des histoires de policier et de voleur. Elle vous aurait posé milles et une questions sur le travail d'agent de police. Elle ressemblait à sa mère, murmura soudainement Jane, du point de vue du caractère du moins… on aurait dit un ange.

Des larmes commencèrent à dévaler sur les joues du mentalist, mais il ne s'effondra pas, il n'aurait jamais pu, pas avec Lisbon a côté de lui. Il sentait toujours la main de la jeune femme dans la sienne.

- Quant à Angela… Vous seriez devenues les meilleures amies du monde, continua Jane. Elle aurait été soulagée de savoir que vous êtes là pour me protéger. Et je le suis également.

Lisbon ne dit rien, se contentant d'être là pour Jane. Celui-ci se tourna soudainement vers la jeune femme, puis il marqua un temps d'arrêt, hésitant sur la marche à suivre. Et finalement, il prit une décision. Il ôta doucement l'alliance qu'il avait au doigt et la glissa lentement dans la main de Lisbon.

- Jane, murmura Lisbon, hésitante.

- Je veux passer le reste de mes jours avec toi Térésa, murmura Jane avec tendresse. Je sais que je ne suis pas un homme facile à vivre au travail, mais je t'assure que je peux être différent dans ma vie privée.

- Le règlement, tenta Lisbon, incertaine.

Bien sûr, Jane ne lui était pas indifférent et ses paroles lors de l'arrestation de John le Rouge tournaient encore dans son esprit. Mais une part d'elle hésitait. Jane n'était en effet pas facile à vivre dans le travail et elle ignorait si elle pourrait vivre avec les fantômes de sa femme et de sa fille. Elle ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'elle sentit Jane prendre sa main et la porter doucement à ses lèvres.

- J'aimerais toujours ma femme et ma fille, Lisbon, murmura Jane. Mais elle ne sont à présent qu'un doux souvenir de mon passé et tu es la promesse d'un présent et d'un futur heureux.

Touchée par les mots du mentalist, Lisbon rougit doucement et regarda Jane. L'homme semblait transformé, comme apaisé. La jeune femme pouvait voir toute la tendresse qu'il lui vouait. Elle poussa alors un léger soupir, faisant s'agrandir le sourire de Jane. Ca n'allait pas être facile tous les jours, mais Jane avait déjà prouvé à maintes reprises qu'il en valait la peine.

- Essayons, accepta Lisbon.

Elle sentit alors les bras de Jane l'entourer doucement et l'attirer contre un torse musclé. Lisbon se laissa faire et pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère, elle se sentit en parfaite sécurité entre les bras de Jane.

Il allait lui en reparler pendant longtemps de cette étreinte, Lisbon en était sure. Il n'allait pas se cacher et dès son retour au CBI tout le monde serait au courant que Térésa Lisbon avait succombé à son charme fou.

La jeune femme eut alors un léger sourire lorsqu'une pensée lui traversa l'esprit. Peut être que de gérer Jane serait moins difficile, après tout maintenant qu'ils formaient un couple elle avait des moyens de pression.

Une légère lueur brilla au loin et les deux amants purent alors contempler le lever du soleil, Lisbon toujours dans les bras de Jane. Oui, la suite risquait d'être compliquée mais qu'importe. Pour le moment, ils étaient à l'aube d'un nouveau jour.


End file.
